


My Dearest

by GarmaZabi



Category: Universal Century Gundam
Genre: M/M, Military School, Mobile suit gundam the origin, charma - Freeform, this is when they’re on they’re endurance hike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarmaZabi/pseuds/GarmaZabi
Summary: Garma Zabi and Char Aznable go out on their endurance hike with the military. Garma has an accident and Char is there to support his comrade. Anything goes in the tarp. :3





	My Dearest

It was the day where Garma and Char and the rest of their year respectively were doing their endurance tests, bearing the loads of extraordinarily heavy bags of supplies, venturing uphill and downhill, even up mountain trails. Weather prone to change from blistering heat to lashing rain. 

Char had reached the checkpoint first, much to Garma’s disdain. Garma’s competitiveness kicking in, he picks up speed whilst Char continues on. Desperate to defeat Char, Garma takes the path less trodden. Char takes notice of the young Zabi’s decision and slowly trails behind to see what this change of route is all about. Whilst Garma mumbles to himself as he makes his way up the mountain side, rain smashing against his face ‘Damn Char, always taking first place.’ The wet floor suddenly crumbles beneath him, leaving poor Garma to be thrown down the Rocky Mountain side. Char immediately notices Garma’s incident and is quick to locate a safe path down. 

Once reaching the bottom of the mountain, Char discovers poor Garma, covered in mud, overturned and limbs spread in all directions. ‘Garma!’ Char shouts, panic increasing as he turns the young Zabi over to see his breathing laboured. ‘Cha..r’ mumbles Garma as he places his hands on his saviour’s. ‘Yes Garma it’s me no need to panic. I just need to move you into a safe position.’ Garma grunted absentmindedly as Char carefully moved Garma’s limbs with care, Garma wincing at the pain and Char wincing from causing his comrade pain. ‘You’re in no state to be moved properly to a suitable shelter, I’ll have to make cover here.’ Char whispered. 

Char began sharpening large branches of wood and setting them up in a large square around Garma’s body. ‘What are you doing Char?’ Garma’s small voice came from between the odd outline of sticks. As his words were being spoken, Char unfurled the tarp from his supply bag, precariously putting it over all the branches making a makeshift shelter. ‘Oh... thank you.’ Garma whispered in his small voice again. ‘It’s never a problem for my dear comrade.’ Char whispered delicately. ‘Flattery will get you nowhere my dear Char.’ Giggled Garma. Char was thankful his face was already turning red from being pelted with rain, and not being referred to as ‘my dear Char’ by the lilac haired boy. 

‘Do come under the tarp Char we can’t have both of us in a poorly state, how will we ever escape this path then.’ Garma said with a hopeful lilt in his voice. Char slowly crept in as to not disturb the tarp after grabbing some rations from his bag to share in the cover of the tarp with Garma. ‘Thank you comrade, I don’t mean to alarm you but do be careful because I think your leg is definitely broken.’ Char informed his friend. ‘Ah, that may be why I’m feeling this pain in the pit of my stomach all of a sudden.’ He laughed wheezily still due to his shortness of breath from falling. 

The rain pattered away on the tarp above the young boys. Both having finished their tiny tins of mystery meat. ‘Char.’ Said Garma in a tiny voice. Char looked to Garma, tinted darker due to his sunglasses. ‘I really am ever so thankful that you’re staying with me right now.’ He whispered shyly, Char sensing the sincere honesty in his voice. ‘It’s no trouble Garma, ever, you are my comrade.’ Char replied wanting to give Garma mutual honesty. ‘You’re so funny with your comrades Char, you don’t need to use that military speak with me, especially in our current situation, this seems like a sleepover we would have had if we were younger.’ Garma laughed enthusiastically. ‘What would you rather me call you the Zabi heir?’ Char laughed in return. ‘Oh god Char you know not that, it doesn’t sound right coming from you, you are my dearest friend not a subject.’ The lilt returning to Garmas voice. Char’s stomach tightened at the hyperbole of Garma’s statement. Char’s thoughts ran wild, just earlier Garma had called him his dear friend, now he’s his dearest friend? Char was in no way disappointed in this development though. It seemed almost as if the tarp was the safest place they’d been ironically. 

The safeness of the tarp seemingly gave the boys some confidence, sharing things they wouldn’t usually. Nothing too revealing on Char’s end of course. Garma was discussing his many marvellous siblings. ‘Do you have any Char?’ Garma inquired. Char thought for a hard moment. ‘I had a sister at one point. Killed by the federation obviously.’ Garma tutted ‘Always the way with the federation isn’t it.’ 

Char looked out into the rain, still lashing. He turned to Garma. ‘We’re lying down and it’s getting dark I can take these off.’ He whispered. As Char gently placed his glasses beside him, Garma stared into his icy blue eyes, always a rare treasure to see, Char often kept them on even in the dorm due to the luxurious amount of visitors the young Zabi received. It was rare they never had any visitors, however here under the tarp seemed a safe haven. ‘It’s such a shame about the ray damage to your eyes Char, they’re simply mesmerising.’ He stated plainly,as if it was a mere passing thought. ‘R-ridiculous Garma, blue eyes are the most common.’ Garma laughed at the blonde boys embarrassment. ‘But not many have that steeliness yours do, and then that sudden softness also.’ His voice quieting. 

Char gazed into Garma’s eyes, unused to seeing him without the tint of his glasses. ‘There’s a glimmer to yours as well….. friend.’ He smiled. Garma grinned widely at his dearest friend. ‘That’s the spirit, no more comrade my dear.’ This array of pet names, how similar they all were yet how wild they all made Char’s heart and stomach flip. Char really was becoming flustered. ‘I think I ought to sleep comra- friend. I want to be up early to find a way back.’Char whispered quite rushedly. ‘Sure, the sleep will distract from my leg too.’ Garma agreed happily. Char shifted himself slightly while pondering whether to face Garma or not. Char decided he wanted to see Garma when he awoke, so facing him was the answer. Char took a last glimpse at Garma who was also getting as comfortable as he could with his leg, grabbing the tarp and blanket from his supply bag to cover himself and Char with. 

Char nestled into the rustle-y blanket Garma had provided and closed his eyes. Until he felt the warmth of Garma close to his chest. ‘W-what are you doing Garma?!’ Char questioned immediately. ‘My leg is broken Char I can’t even huddle myself properly for warmth.’ He exclaimed as he pressed his back into Chars front. ‘Oh right that’s a good point.’ Char instantly agreed. For the well being of his friend of course. ‘I’m still a bit cold though Char.’ Said Garma quietly, resting his hand on his side, rubbing his side for warmth. ‘Oh right, well then I’ll uh..’Char stammered as he out his hand around Garma’s waist. Pulling him ever so slightly closer. ‘Goodnight now my dear Char’ said Garma while yawning. Falling asleep near instantly after the day he’d had. ‘And goodnight and sweet dreams to you my dearest comrade… friend.’ Char said almost inaudible as he pressed his face into the velvety locks of the lilac haired boy. Placing the gentlest kiss on the back of his head as he himself fell to sleep.


End file.
